Memories of Faded Days
by marigold-8
Summary: Things were not always as they were, they once shared a time centuries ago together filled with happiness and love. Memories of faded days. Long ago a prince and princess were born. Two sides of the same coin yet together they were meant to change the fate of the magical world. The Life of Prince Nuada and Princess Nuala. (Before self exile) Soon to be Rated M for Later Ch's
1. Prologue

Prequel

 _An Tús - The Beginning_

It was not long ago, when the earth was still somewhat young, that the fate of the magical world was changed. It all happened one summer night, when the forest gods called out in hunger to the heavens. The wind blew and the lighting crashed thundering all throughout the land. The creatures of the forest sang in a chorus of jubilation as the rain came pouring down, refreshing their spirits, but in the home of King Balor the one armed King, not even a drop from the great storm was heard in the labyrinth halls. Suddenly a cry, and then another. The Queen, whose name had been forgotten to time, had finally given birth to a son and a daughter. Twins. Never heard of among the elves, but the people rejoiced at this wonderful turn of events seeing it as a blessing for a new era. And so the new born babes were given the names: The Prince Nuada and the Princess Nuala, children of the Emerald Isle.

The King was overwhelmed with joy but his happiness was not to last. The Queens struggles were too much leaving her body weak from childbirth. No longer able to hold her spirit Aiglin, the father tree called her to the great hereafter. It is said that the elves are the purest being's who serve the gods, a treasure to the earth. For one to die an untimely death it would be a tragic loss for the world, but to forget one, it would be a unforgivable sin. Refusing to let anyone commit such an act, the god's incased their servants body's into that of the purest marble. Like her ancestor's before her the Queen's body laid out upon the birthing bed, her beauty captured in perfect detail, flesh now stone.

Man, Elf, and Beast mourned for the loss of the young sovereign who was laid to rest. The day of her funeral people from all across the land came to give their respectful offerings, in memoriam, the flowers of their homeland. These plants grew to become the forest we explore and serve as a reminder to the people, for they will always remember the Queens strength and sacrifice.

The children will grow up never knowing their mother, but they will hear stories. Stories of a beautiful young maiden, whose hair was like the light of the winter moon, glimmering on the fallen snow, and whose eyes were just that of purest gold. Her beauty being so great that even death desired her as his own.

Though widowed, it was expected of the King to raise up his children immediately, especially the infant prince, as the King had no other son to inherit. Both Nuada and Nuala will be educated but Nuada's role will go far beyond that of anyone in court. Poor Nuala. She will be trained as the Princess she is and will have duties but she will hold no voice in the King's court. Perhaps when the time comes for Nuada to lead he will allow her to serve as a priestess for the father tree in the woodland temples, a noble profession. As for the young prince he will be the voice of the spirits, clothed in robes of honor and dignity, wearing the crown of his people, protector of all, serving as a link between man and magical creature.

Prince Nuada . . . He is sure to be the greatest King to ever live.

 **Writers corner**

Hello everyone! Its great to be back after a few months away. All is well on my end and I apperantly got the Nuacest fever REALLY BAD. LOL. So after I finished writing the Rape of Flesh and Blood, I was a little sad and thought why do their stories have to end here? So I did the only sensable thing . . . AND WROTE ANOTHER! This story I want to really capture the relationship of Prince Nuada with his sister Princess Nuala so each chapter I will take my sweet beautiful time to make the best (and longest) story you will read. I hope your as excited as I am! Its up to you if this is a prequel to the Rape of Flesh and Blood.


	2. Cinniúint – Fate

Ch. 1 Cinniúint – Fate

 _Elf age: 8 Human age: 200_

The role as sovereign is one whose fate has been decided for them; though dress in splendor with silver, diamonds, and gold their life is lived in a cage with a debt they hold and were never asked to pay. They cannot live as their people do, choose their own path, leisure as they do, even love whom they wish too. Yet for King Balor and his Queen the gods had been kind to them, and both had found love for one another. After the birth of the prince and princess, many honorable families made plans for Nuada's future match with daughters of their own hoping they could win him. However, as the years passed unbeknown to anyone that the same love the king held for his queen had been replanted inside Nuada for the little princess Nuala. The first time Nuada knew he was in love with his sister . . . he could recall many things of when he was first determined or had found a passion and sought for it, but Nuala?

The first time Nuada held a sword he was in awe. His small hands gripped the leather bound hilt as his eyes explored the rugged decorative designs of the blade. Gazing over again he saw himself staring back in the steel, and he believed this was his purpose, understanding that a prince could not become a king and lead without strength but here he found it. When the blade was taken from him that was the first time Nuada wish to prove himself worthy to his father. Balor believed Nuada did not need to do so as he was his only male heir, but Nuada insisted and fervently begged him to let him go and train outside the castle walls. Balor knew that when the time came his son must be the leader his people needed, and so he agreed. The first month of training the young prince had found himself; many could see it as the prince grew stronger. Nuada proved his strength the first time the blade severely wounded him, cutting deep across his chest spilling his blood, many feared for his life, but the prince remained strong and did not let even a tear reach his eye. His father was proud of his son for being brave in the face of uncertainty despite his concern for him, but Nuada was not afraid for he knew this was not his end, and he to felt a wave of pride sweep over him. That was until he heard Nuala's screams and the rushing of footsteps. Maids urgently made their way in holding a bloodied Nuala. Just as he, Nuala had been sliced open like a speared beast in a hunt. She cried out in pain begging for her father and her brother to help her. The sound of his name in her pleads were more than enough to tear down his walls and he crumbled beneath the pain. That was the first time the connection was found. For a time the King was hesitant to let either child out of his sight, and his council feared that Nuada's spiritual tie to his sister could bring down the kingdom and his line. But Balor realized that he could not protect his son through his whole life nor his daughter, and the people needed reassurance that his line would be strong enough to lead.

Balor knew this was a dangerous chance he would give to his son, but he would make him stronger than ever, for now he had a second purpose. Nuala.

"Nuada stop! That tickles!" Nuala giggled as she attempted to swat away the hands of her twin brother, but to no avail as he continued tickling her sides causing more laughter to escape both of their lips. "Children?" The nurse maid called, "Are you ready for your bedtime story?" Both Nuala and Nuada popped their heads out from under the heavy furs and ivory silk sheets. "Yes! Yes!" They eagerly answered; the nurse maid let out a small giggle as the twins face resembled sweet little wild berries. Properly tucking the children back into bed, the maid placed one last log on the fire, the gentle sound of the crackling wood was as comforting as a lullaby; the flames danced and swayed around the logs to the melody of their own song, reflecting a warm glow, She then settled herself in the chair near their bed, the twins unable to take their eyes off of her they eagerly waited.

" _Long ago_ " she began,

 _"_ _Their lived two brothers. The eldest strong and brave, his name was Adare. He worked the land and provided for those who were in need. The younger was wise and just, his name was Conn. Though much younger than his brother he shared in the responsibility and watched over their flocks and herds. Both brothers cared deeply for each other and were admired and praised for their skills and talent. They lived a simple humble life but fate had plans to change that. One day as Conn was watching over their sheep he saw out of the corner of his eye a glimmering light and the sound of gentle voices carried on the wind."_

"Fairies!" Nuala exclaimed with excitement.

"Yes." The nurse maid smiled

"But fairies are not hard to find. What matters if he did find them?" Nuada asked unsurprised by the story's events.

"Ah- Ah- Ah young prince, these were no ordinary fairies." The maid warned with a mischievous grin. "These were _Beidh o 'an Phléasc_ , spirits that guide the lost and lead them to a greater fate, a better destiny. Nuada's eyes widened in amazement, Nuala giggled from her brother's silence. "Shall we continue the story then?" she smiled "Yes!" The children both cried eagerly.

 _"_ _Con was led through the dark forest and at the very center he met the Father Tree, Aiden. Aiden saw the goodness in his spirit and for that he granted him the gift of sight. A new world opened up to the brother as he stood before all magical creatures, and with this new sight magic was no longer kept in the shadows and with his help Conn brought these new enchanting creatures and beasts into the world of men. As night approached he found his way back home. Adare had all of their small village looking for him, and Conn eagerly told them of what lies beyond their golden fields. Many were frightened, but the eldest brother smiled and yearned to hear more of his brothers' adventure. Soon he too longed for the same experience. Later that year there was a terrible winter and many lives were lost to the frigid cold. Including that of Adare the Eldest brother. All alone now Conn, the young brother, who was still just a boy himself, could not bear to be part and found himself unable to bury his last remaining family. He, instead, set off to find the Father Tree."_

"Father!" Nuada called

The nurse maid rose from her seat and bowed as Ballard made his way in across the room "I thought I would come and check on you." Balor smiled. "We were listening to the tale of the two brothers." Nuala said giving her father a great big smile. The twins removed their barriers of fur and silk crawling to the edge of the bed to join their father in his lap, Balor lovingly embraced the two as he seated himself on the bed. "That is one of my favorites. Do you mind if I finished telling it to them?" He asked the bowing nurse maid. "Of course not sire."

"Very good you may go." Balor said dismissing her. She bowed once more, and left.

"Now where were you?" Balor asked smiling.

"Seeking the father tree." The twins chimed together.

"Ah yes. . .

 _Unable to bury his last remaining family. The lonely brother, set off to find the Father Tree. The grey sky froze the heavens, and tiny bits of silver filled the air but soon the wind screamed and the world around Conn turned into a unforgiving storm. Stinging his flesh and numbing his body, with only a horse carrying Adares' lifeless body he guided them through the blinding snow. Hours passed and Conn was still lost in the whirling storm, he believed he would soon join his brother, "T'is not such a bad fate being with Adare again." He said. "The horse can drag us both home." He thought. He allowed himself to fall to his knees and let death come to meet him when suddenly a glimmering light passed, the corner of his eyes and the note of small voices. Even in the blinding snow he recognized the light and immediately strength came to him, he followed it. He was lead deeper into a dark forest where winter suddenly met spring, flowers blooming on trees, and the grass growing green. He collapsed there near a small pools edge with his lost brother and horse and fell into a deep sleep. It was there he saw across a small pool Adare, alive and well, but his features were different. His skin was pale, his dark hair turned white, but his eyes remained the same color of the golden wheat fields back home. Beside him stood another, tall like the trees around him, olive skin, and dark hair as of the tree's bark, his face was one he did not recognize, but somehow knew. The spirit of the father tree. "Please!" he begged "Save my brother!" Adare remained silent, unable to speak. "Please!" Conn cried once again._

"Did the father tree do it?" Nuada asked.

"Conn can't be alone." Nuala chimed in.

"Now just listen children." Balor said smiling.

 _Adare remained silent watching his brother, and the spirit of the father tree came forth._

 _"_ _I know why you have come, the task is not so simple. From yourself you must give freely of your own will, a part of you that makes a spirit whole. From death life shall then come, and what was lost may then be found. A part of your heart."_ Nuada and Nuala listen intently as the story began to unfold.

 _"_ _Be warned a selfless act does not come without danger. You are weak to the sins of this world, and if you are not wary greed and anger will take the place of what was once love and compassion. Never whole again you and your lineage will be. You, the son of Adam will suffer till the end of time." Conn was not sure if he understood but seeing his brother stand before him, the young boy accepted without a second thought. Adare stepped forward taking Conn in his arms and both fell into the water of the small pool. He awoke and Ada_ _ **re**_ _sat beside him on the pools edge soaked and smiling, but he was not the same. He was as he saw him in the dream, a new being. Neither was Conn, he was happy but felt empty in some way. Adare and Conn remained in the forest giving up their home but they did not spend their lives alone, they both found wives of their own and had many children. Adare's children grew with the same white hair and skin, with golden eyes like their father. For Conns sacrifice their days were nearly everlasting, Adar outlived all of Conn's grandchildren and their children's children. They were no longer called humans but given a new name, the elves._

"Elves came from humans?" Nuada asked.

"That is the story believed, but no one is for certain." Balor said finishing the story.

"What happened to Conn?" asked Nuala.

 _Conn had many children as well but as the years had gone by he had forgotten what he had given up for his brother and soon he found himself and his children and his children's children with empty hearts, unable to become whole once again._

"So it's not a happy ending." Nuala frowned. "Well my dear," Balor stammered "it really depends on how you see it. It's more about self-sacrifice, his fate he had changed for the better, and without his sacrifice the world would not be as it is. Maybe one day you will understand as the world calls upon you." Balor smiled at his little daughter, but she remained unconvinced. "Now time for bed."

A gentle hug, a kiss goodnight, and silenced filled the room but sleep was away from Nuala as her mind wondered back to the story. "Conn changed his fate, but he died empty? That couldn't be." She thought

"Nuada?" she whispered

"Hmm?" he replied in a tired voice.

"Do you think . . . That . . . We. . .I will ever find my fate?" she knew that Nuada's was already found, and it was one she believed he wanted. He would have a life full and rich while hers was uncertain. And that made her feel, regrettably, jealous. Nuala was hesitant as she waited for her brothers' reply. Silence. She thought maybe he had fallen asleep. A tired sigh, he faced her, rolling over and wrapping his arms around her. He whispered, "We'll find it together." A small smile spread across her face and with that they both fell into a dreamland together.

The sun was the last to rise the morning of the prince and princess's _Breithlá_. The king watched as the servants squirmed to fill the great hall with the decorations of flowers and ribbons, setting the many tables with fine linen and silver. Outside the hall the kitchen was crowded with cooks hovering their faces over simmering pots correcting the amount of spices to go into each one. As for the twins they were tossed from tutor to tutor studying the advance placement of their history to the difficult reading of winsome writings past. After lunch the children were separated for the remainder of the day. This is how it was with the them as Nuada, the future ruler was trained for battle, his body memorizing the motions of the blade allowing it to become an extension of himself as well as instruction in horse riding, falconry, battle strategy and many more, exploring the world outside the castle walls. Nuala on the other hand stayed with her lady's in waiting back in her shared room, with a Nurse in accompanying, should anything happen to Nuada, there she would sit for hours until called for dinner, connecting thread and fabric, learning to sew gowns of her own with little delicate flowers and butterfly's embroidering them into a lovely Celtic design. To remove the silence from their company a maid would read a wide selection of her favorite story's aloud to the rest of her group as Nuala would be taught a difficult stich or two. Today their _Breithlá_ , their schedule was nothing different.

"Raise your arms higher, my prince!" Nuada's instructor called as a soldier brought his oak blade down on Nuada with immense force. The young prince narrowly missed bringing his own to meet his rival, but the strength was indeed too great, and the prince was knocked back as the impending force pushed down atop of him. "Stop!" Darragh the instructor called making his way over. He was an elf of a smaller size standing head lower than any other, his white hair always tied behind. The pains he suffered in battle made him strict but filled him with the wisdom to teach. "You must never forget your footwork. It is one of the most important skills in fighting." Darragh said. Nuada sat now angrily at his feet rubbing his wounded backside.

"What good Darragh is footwork when all of my opponents are bigger than me?"

"Bigger does not always mean stronger, young prince."

"Easy for you to say." Nuada grumbled under his breath, despite his size Darragh was still a large elf and Nuada saw him just as equally difficult an opponent. Ignoring the comment Darragh yanked the young prince off the ground and called the same soldier back over taking the practice blade in his own hand. "Young prince, footwork no matter the size is one of the most crucial parts of fighting." Without looking he called for the soldier to attack. The soldier who was larger did not hesitate as he lunged forward toward Darragh but to both his and Nuadas' surprise Darragh pressed his blade to the earth allowing him to push off from the ground with one foot and with the other it met with the jaw of the soldier. His heavy weight and speed caused him to fly across the courtyard ramming into the wall of the castle. Nuada stared in amazement as Darragh landed gently to his feet while the other soldiers came to help the wounded. "It can determine the difference between life and death in battle." Darragh said handing the blade back to Nuada. "Again."

Nuala watched from their bedroom window, bruises forming on her arm, as her brother trained. His skills with a blade were beginning to take shape. Though he had much still to learn she knew for certain he could master the art. He had already become proficient in hunting and falconry with the help of their father. His first hunt he returned with a catch of four rabbits and three birds. There was plenty of furs and feathers from the excursion that Nuala collected her needle and thread, items which she called her own weapons, and transformed the pile of skins and quills into a lovely soft pillow of down that the two shared happily, dreaming sweet dreams of summer days on the coldest of nights. With each hunt Nuada merrily provided her with more. She continued to watch enviously as her brother prepared for his future in many ways. What she wouldn't give to be down there beside him. His training drew him each day away from the castle, she herself had never been as far as the castle gardens which most day's laid barren of color and sweet perfume. In the courtyard she watched suddenly as a large soldier was disengaged, his weapon now in the hands of her brother his own pointing at the throat of the nameless soldier. Darragh and the others training gently applauded the young prince.

"Excellent your highness!" Darragh said meeting the prince.

"I want to go again. Can we?" Nuada asked eagerly, nearly breathless.

"I am happy your highness wishes to continue to improve himself, but that is the end of the lesson."

"What? But we just started."

"I am afraid that is all for today."

"Why?" Darragh motioned above Nuadas head and his gaze followed his masters point until his eyes found hers, and his expression soon changed. "Nuala. Come away." The nursemaid called, but she remained watching her brother, resting now in the shade of the sycamore tree in the courtyard his eyes still fixed on her. "Come away princess." The nursemaid said this time her voice much closer. "We must try on your new dress." She said taking Nuala's hand in hers and pulling her towards the fireplace.

"Oh you look so beautiful!" the eldest maid named Edeneth smiled. Nuala twirled in small circles peering down at her ivory and gold dress allowing the skirt to flow out like a flower. The bodice was ornamented with small pearls and clear beads that were sewn into a floral design, they trailed down and around the waist following an opening to a second internal layer, with lovely but complicated Celtic patterns inside. It all glimmered in the fires light. "Its almost like a wedding gown." Gwaeneth said, a younger maid. Everyone agreed "It reminds me of your mothers." Edeneth said with a lament look and Nuala stopped to observe her dress more carefully, her little fingers trailing the patterns. She pondered "Will I ever be married?" All the maids smiled, but Nuala couldn't help but notice their eyes which held a small look of sadness, their smiles slowly faded. "Maybe." Maelel, Gwaeneths mother chimed in. "Now let's get you out of that lovely dress and into the bath. We must fetch your brother it's almost time to get ready."

As evening came, the castle came alive with a festive spirit, and many royals and nobles came from faraway lands to see the Elvin King and celebrate the prince and princess _Breithlá_. Decorated in fine splendor the guest were escorted to the great halls, where there was greetings, dancing, and food and drink, plenty of laughter could be found. The twins were lost in the crowds of family and friends where they played and danced, eating sugar bread that filled their tiny tummies with happiness. As the evening passed on, Balor rose from his throne, and called to the audience for silence. "Friends. Family. Honored guest. I thank you for joining my children and I for this joyous celebration." Smiles spread across all the faces, and an applaud erupted from the guest. A way of saying they were happy to come. Balor smiled requesting silence once again, as all was quiet he went on, "Today was once a day of hardship, one I dreaded to come, and begged for the gods to end." Balor had said nearly on a whisper, but his voice had carried across the hall erasing the smiles of those who remembered that day. "But thanks to all of you, this has become a day of joy and remembrance. My children!" Balor called. A servant near went out to the audience and immediately presented the two to Balor. "You both have worked hard, more than most can say. You have excelled in your studies and protocol demands that you move up, in your education, and status." both looked confused and Nuala held a look of concern on her face, stealing a glance at her brother. "but for now, let protocol wait. Your mother loved you both before she had even known you. Let me show that love." Balor pointed to the side of the hall where two glass doors were, leading out into the garden. " _Lá Breithe Shona Duit_ " All turned to see what lied beyond. The oak doors were opened and between them stood two mighty but beautiful horses present. For Nuala a gentle shy mare that stood close to the stable boy, her body the color of a light chestnut crème whose silver mane and tail match Nuala's. For Nuada stood a giant stallion, his body and mane had been cloaked in the black of night, his hoof clicking at the ground, wishing to take his master flying through fields and over mountains. Nuada and Nuala, so excited about the surprise they forgot their manners and raced to the door to receive their new companions.

"Nuada were not aloud to leave." Nuala whispered, her eyes constantly watching the stable boy. Hours have passed and Nuada had stolen his sister up in the excitement of the party and departed for the stables where they snuck in to see his stallion who he had named _Aimsir_. "Can't we just wait till tomorrow?" Nuada watched as the stable boy finished his work and departed. Saddling his new steed, he then hoisted Nuala up on _Aimsir_ ignoring her request and joined her. Nuala wrapped her arms around in him as they rode out of the stables and off the castle grounds, so quickly that no one even noticed. The children stuck to the trader's path, flying like the wind on _Aimsir_ into the forest. Leaping over fallen trees and splashing through small fishing streams a strange feeling began to well up inside Nuada as the horse continued to gallop, the warmth overflowed inside of his chest that it was too great to contain and it left him in the form of laughter. Nuala squeezed tightly onto her brother looking puzzled. The prince wasn't sure how to explain it but for the very first time he felt free, and free with Nuala. He continued to laugh until he noticed that the horse was no longer on the trail, the horse's steps were uneven, the branches began hitting and slapping their body's while tearing at their clothing. The terrain became more rugged and the horse lost its balance catching its foot in a small crevice between the rocks, throwing the children from the saddle. They landed with a 'Thud!' Nuala let out a small wale not attempting to hold back the tears. Nuada was on the verge clasping the bump on the back of his head, squeezing his eyes shut. The horse cried and bucked, its struggles were in vein. Nuada remembering his training pushed the pain aside helping a weeping Nuala to her feet. "I want to go home." Nuala cried "I'll get the horse." Nuada replied not even trying to convince her. Nuada cautiously made his way over to the still bucking stallion. "Its alright." he comforted the beast, gently helping him nudge his hoof out. "It's alright Nuala, come on I'll help you up first." Suddenly a loud piercing howl escaped through the darkness between the trees ringing in the ears of the children. The shadows then began to move, their dark forms growing closer making out the shape of large wolves. Frightened and without hesitation _Aimsir_ , neither caring whether his masters were on, galloped off into the forest to escape the threat of predators leaving the young children behind to fend for themselves. "Wait! Come back!" They both called to the darkness as it began to sweep around them. Another wolf sounded off in the distance startling both. Nuala hugged her brother crying into his chest. Panic setting in and even Nuada could not hold back his tears as he held his sister, feeling helpless he listened to the sound of the wolves drawing closer. "I don't want us to die." Nuala whispered. Nuada thought that maybe in some way he could protect Nuala from the wolves, knowing though his chivalrous act would be worthless. He closed his eyes waiting for the attack to come. Then suddenly it happened so fast and quietly that if Nuada hadn't held his breath to brace himself he might have missed the sound, it was so gentle. The note of the tiniest voice flittering on wings through the air. "Nuala listen." he whispered hushing his little sister. The voice came closer, passing over them, but just as quickly began to fade back into the forest. Nuada followed the line of sound, seeing that it lead to a distant light that shimmered through the tree's "I think I see the castle!" Quickly grabbing Nuala's hand the children took their chances with the wolves, rushing towards the light. The twigs snapped beneath their feet snagging at Nuala's dress and the sleeves of Nuada's tunic, cutting their hands as they rushed by. The rough trail twisted and turn, but the light slowly began to grow as they drew closer. "Nuada! Please slow down!" Nuala cried. " Don't worry," he called back "We're almost there!" They used their last bit of energy breaking through the thistle and pushing themselves through the heavy brush. Instead of finding their home they found a glowing clear pool where the mist hung above it and swirled in a slow mesmerizing motion. Nuada was thankful for finding water, but Nuala burst out into more tears crying out, whaling. With a heavy sigh he gently took her by the hand and led her to the small pool, kneeling down beside it. He tore from his tunic a scrap of cloth, soaked it in the water, and tenderly treated her scrapes and bruises. "Im sorry." He whispered treating the bruises from the horse fall. Nuala began to feel calm, as he dabbed at the bruise on her forehead, suddenly her headache had evaporated and the burning sensation from her cuts felt extinguished. She peered up at Nuada's forehead to see his mirroring bruises gone. "Nuada! Your bruise." "Your cuts!" He said holding her hand that he had begun treating. They both sat in amazement as the cut disappeared before their eyes. Nuada sat in disbelief when there they heard it again, the tiniest of voices. The sound swarming around them when more than a dozen of the tiniest light no brighter than a candle flocked around them. Fairies, neither of which the twins have seen, both wings and bodies transparent made of _Tintreach_ , the light found in storms. Nuala timidly held out her hand and the little pieces of light landed on her dancing around, the small sounds of laughter, and voices of an unknown language spoken from their lips. Nuala smiled as they fluttered off her hand, when it struck her, the pool, the flittering light and voice, "Nuada, this is just like the story of the two brothers." Both stood in amazement. "But father said no one knows if that story is even real." He stared down at the pool in astonishment. "Nuada. Look!" By the water's edge across the pool a crimson flower stood. Its beauty held resemblance to a fire ruby and it glowed as if the sun were shining upon it. All the fairies followed Nuala and watched as she approached it. "It's so pretty." Both the fairies and Nuada continued watching as Nuala reached for the flower, but she didn't pick it. She couldn't bring herself to do it. She looked at the flower longingly entranced by it, all watched curiously as Nuala just stood there standing, and finally with a heavy sigh turned to Nuada. "We need to find a way home." She walked past him but Nuada took a step forward towards the little crimson flower. "May I." He gently asked. The fairies nodded and Nuala watched as he picked the little crimson flower, bringing it back to her, "Happy Birthday Nuala." Smiling he handed her the flower, it's light seemed to shine even greater. Nuala with a great big smile accepted his gift " thank you Nuada. " and then quickly kissed his cheek. Nuada could feel himself turning red as he heard the small giggles from the fairies. "Lets go." Nuada said through a burning stuttering blush. The fairies knew the way, and they found the castle to the east of the woods edge just as the morning sun began to rise. The twins wished to thank their new found friends but they turned to only find a dark black forest staring back at them. In the distance they heard their name being called from the castle. Balor rushed past his servants as the children made their way back, Nuala tearfully reuniting as Balor embraced her in an angry, but welcoming hug. Nuada soon join them. The servants bandaged their remaining bruises and cuts, and the King aloud them the day away from studies. Sent to bed Nuala kept the little crimson flower in a small porcelain blue vase by her bedside where she watched it till she faded to sleep. Tossing and turning it was Nuadas who was now to be plagued by his own thoughts. Everything he dreamt of that day led him back to Nuala. His cheeks burned as he stared at his sister, thinking of her tender kiss. Though he was young Nuada felt his heart had wings as it fluttered in his chest every time he gazed at Nuala. He pulled her closer to him admiring her in her slumber. This strange new sensation left him conflicted, but happy. A strange happiness that he never knew leaving his heart sick. As he looked on at her he was entranced, unable to stop himself he found himself kissing her sweetly on the lips. An innocent yet loving action, a kiss is, and this one Nuada poured his whole torn soul into filling it with his hopes and dreams, but soon he had to pull away to catch his breath. Before the young prince knew it, he found a greater purpose then just as a future King. Nuala swarmed his every thought his heart longing for her love. He of course had already loved her but this, to him, was different. His young eyes saw every detail of his sister's beauty. She truly was his purpose.

When did Nuada know when he first loved his sister? The better question was when did he not. His young life became consumed by the very idea of her. They were once one with Aiden and their spirit now torn in two was seeking to be whole, only she could feel what he could, know what he did, and loved what he sought out for. He dreamt of being more to her not just her future king not just their fathers soldier and not just her brother. "When Im King," he whispered in her ear, desperate for her to hear "you will be my Queen and we will be together forever."

Breithe – Birthday

Lá Breithe Shona Duit – Happy Birthday

Aimsir – Tempest

Tintreach – Lightning

 **Writers Corner**

*Peeks out from under a rock slipping you this, makes a hasty retreat back under rock*

When I said I would take my time I definitely did not mean this long, but thanks for your patience. A lot has happened, a good friend died (RIP I.G.W.) went on a life crisis exploring the country, getting a motorcycle, kid crashing into me on my motorcycle, then leaving the country and now Im back but through all that . . . my writing I kept with me. Whoo! Cant wait for Chapter 2


	3. Cinntí – Decisions

Ch. 2 Cinntí – Decisions

 _Elf age: 12 Human age: 750_

After their adventures, many times Nuada and Nuala sought out the pool with the strange fairies whose wings echoed in the air, but after many evenings of retracing their steps they never did, as if it had vanished without a trace. Many days after they picked the flower, Nuala came to notice that the little flower did not fade, so with great hope the little princess planted the flower in the barren garden. For many days it remained to be the only plant thriving, but one afternoon as Nuala passed through ready to meet her father she saw a second little bud and a third. "My flower!" she cried out. "My flower! Father! Nuada!" The garden over the years had begun to transform itself from an unfruitful plot for conversing to a bed of color where all shapes and sizes of the crimson flower blossomed becoming a refuge for the children as they hid among the thorny stems. The flower had found its way into the soil spreading through and encouraging more nurture within the ground. Soon a variety of strange, yet colorful flowers spread throughout the castle grounds, their seeds given as gifts by foreigners from other lands. There was such an abundance that the people of the castle seemed to sense a different kind of magic floating in the air. As the ages passed, only a day in the eyes of the elves, the twins became even more inseparable, they could always be found hand in hand running through the gardens picking flowers or napping under the giant oaks beneath the sunny sky. When the clouds grew grey and threatened the land with rain they returned to their shared room where they spoke of everything they knew and everything that was new. Their laughter would echo through the castle halls, as they would chase one another tickling each other's side. Nuala slowly began to notice how longer her brothers hand gripped became when he held hers or how longer his hand remained pressed to her side as he drew laughter from her lips. She thought nothing more of it than her brothers' love, and she greatly cherished it more than any treasure she had, but the people saw their innocent time shared as something that could be detrimental to the prince's future as a leader. He was found more with Nuala then training with his master. Some began to fear his time with her would weaken him. A cloudy afternoon Balor shared in his children's joy watching them from a high castle window, but as he did something caught his attention. As he watched his children play he noticed how intent his son's gaze was on his daughter. A predator watching its prey seemed extreme to label a child with, but his was so focused on Nuala it almost looked as if he didn't dare look away from her as she left his side to pick flowers. Balor was unsure how else to describe his sons' behavior and how it was changing, perhaps he was just overthinking the situation. He watched on and even smiled as Nuada kissed Nuala's cheek as she returned back to his side, causing her to giggle as they continued their game.

"Good afternoon your majesty." Balor continued to watch his children's game move into the gardens tall flowers, as his children hid Balor remained peering out the window not turning to greet the group of men bowing to him.

"Your majesty, we have come to express our concern for the young prince and princess." Vulen, a leading elf minister conveyed to the king. He was followed by two others Kiiron, and Chathangles. Kiiron was an elderly orc who had stayed in the west temples and was responsible for many of the scrolls that are resting in its library, gathering information of all kinds: from ancient creatures to sorcery; his knowledge helped bring prosperity to many kingdoms. Chathangles was short, plump with black dark skin, and matted yellow hair. A Tellom. A creature no higher than either Kiiron's or Vulen's waist. Balor didn't know much of him except that his time was spent in a hole and his temper was shorter than his stature. "What of them?" Balor asked confused, but not letting his face show it as he turned to face the ministers. Darragh, who was invited, stood behind the ministers and stepped forward, "Sire, Nuada lately has been struggling in well – much of his training. His education is no laughing matter either. Its not easy to say but –"

"THE CHILD IS FALLING BEHIND!" Chathangles screeched, impatient at Darragh's lack of proper words.

Vulen stepped alongside Darragh. "Were worried, when you were his age, you were much more advanced in your studies and training as was your father, and his father before him."

"It is not just we who are concerned for the princes education and training." Kiiron spoke out picking up Chathangles, who looked as if he was ready to attack the first thing that moved. "The country rests on his shoulders, and the people need him to grow to be a leader." Balor understood their concern. Though the time they were living in was peaceful, the possibility of war never left Balors mind, and an unready king is a doomed country.

"What do you propose?"

"Perhaps we could have him not invest in such childish things." Vulen said stepping to the kings side to point out the window to Nuada and Nuala laughing and playing in the garden.

"Ministers. My son is still just a child."

"Than perhaps." Kiiron said releasing Chathangles dropping him to the floor with a thud. "We could turn to the young princess."

"Nuala! Come on wake up!" Nuala's eyes shot open as her brother shook her awake. "Today father promised to take us to the _eas_!" Her exhaustion vanished as the sheets flew up and the twins raced to get dressed. The twins ran down the halls to help their father rise from his slumber but to their delight the maid told them he was waiting for them in the stables. Their day began with a simple fruit pastry shoved into their mouths as they both ran as fast as they possibly could for the stables. On many other outings they would have a team of attendants trailing along: Flag bearers, trumpet blowers, maids, nurses, and stable keepers, with an additional band of servants to attend to any need for the royal family or their guest. But today their father wanted to make it special for his children. With only two nurses, one stable keeper and servant their father had promised a day just for them. As they mounted their horses Balor lead the small group east. As they walked the children eagerly spotted an array of animals from song birds to giant elks, Balor smiled at his children's jubilation, but his mind couldn't help but trace back to what Kiiron proposed only prior to last week.

"Let Nuala join the priest hood your majesty."

Balor was taken aback by this proposal, even Chathangles stopped his tantrum to listen to Kiiron's offer. "Nuada is inseparable from his sister, perhaps by joining the priestess in the ember forest southwest of here, we could separate the two in a healthy manner. Nuada could catch up and Nuala would be given a role, since she herself would not be able to succeed her brother."

"An excellent idea Kiiron!" Vulen smiled, "The girl is already so gentle and timid, the ember temple could be the right place for her." Chathangles muttered, standing up in agreement with Kiiron.

"Maybe we could send her to the far south ocean temple instead, the priestess there could train Nuala not just on our culture but others as well. They are famous there for mapping out the distant lands." Vulen said. The ministers eagerly continued to think which temple could be the best possible fit for Nuala, but the king was shocked at the very idea of sending her away.

"Ministers, please!" Balor called out. All was silent as the minister's eyes were on the King. "This is my daughter we are thinking about."

"No sire its also your son we are thinking of as well. Our future King." The King knew that Nuala's role would be less than that of his son. He thought many times he could have a marriage proposal with a young elf noble living in one of the neighboring cities, or even dare for a better alliance agreement with a distant tribe. But many times, he had brushed the thought away, the very idea of sending his daughter to a foreign kingdom never to return left his heart heavy.

Darragh who had remained silent approached the king, "Sire, it is your daughter and your son you must think of, and you must accept the best solution even if that one is a difficult one. You must place all priority above else and choose what is best for your son, for your daughter and for the people."

All was silent as the king was in deep thought. It seemed Darraghs words had spoken to the king, as all Balor could muster to say:

"We shall see."

The children were not sure for the reasoning for their fathers sudden surprise but were in no hurry to complain. After thirty minutes of walking and riding they had made their way to the _Eas._

From a distance the _Eas_ had cascaded with water tumbling down the hillside over onto the black rocks, splashing violently into an enormous pool. As the group had come closer the crashing sound of the water against the pool it poured itself into became thunderous. The twins leapt down from the horses, stripping themselves down to their undergarments, Nuada in a long linen pair of pants and Nuala in a linen dress of her own. Diving in, the children swam about the cool water, splashing at each other laughing and smiling.

"I wish their mother was here." Balor whispered as he stepped down from his horse. The water had looked inviting and Balor tugged off his boots, resting his feet into the cool water. The sensation of the cold pool triggered a memory nearly lost. Before the children were born this is where Balor and his wife had spent many of their days together. When the winter came Balor would hold his wife as they both glided across the frozen dark waters, laughing. In the spring they would watch life return, the flowers blooming would reflect their colors onto the water. In the summer their afternoons would be filled with splashing, games and laughter, and in the fall they would ride their horses to rest by the water side, watching the autumn leaves drift down onto the pool, as if they were dancing on the surface. It was there she had told him she was with child. It was the happiest day of his life. Balor sighed at the memories. "What would she want me to do that was best?" Balor needed the time to think about the children's future, he thought best after working so long that maybe he could bring them together one last time before he made his decision. "What's best for your daughter, your son and for your people." Darragh's words echoed throughout his mind, and he knew he was right. "No matter what the decision is it won't be forever."

Throughout the afternoon the children ran back and forth between the water and the land. Nibbling at fruits, pies, and meats brought, then rushing back to the water to continue their games. Balor laughed heartedly as Nuala frightened Nuada from behind the falls, watching Nuada jump from the high rocks, and seeing the twins build a replica of their home out of the shores sand. As the sun began to set Balor called for his children, as the group packed to head for home. Nuada came racing from the water, but Nuala was nowhere in sight.

"Where is your sister?"

"She said she wasn't feeling good and went over there." Nuada said pointing in the direction of the woods. "Strange" Balor said, Nuada gave him a puzzled look. "Do you not yourself feel unwell?" Nuada shook his head.

"Nuala!" Balor called, "It's time to head home!"

No reply.

"Nuala?!" Balor called this time more concerned.

Silence once again

"Stay here." Balor said with a firm tone, though Nuada was alive and well a small twinge of panic raced through Balor as he rushed through the brushes in the direction Nuada gave him. "Nuala?!" He shouted out.

"Nuala! Answer me!"

All was silent, and Balor was about to dash deeper into the forest when he heard a small cry. "Nuala?" Balor found his daughter crouched down hidden beneath a growing oak, crying.

"There you are, Nuala. I was so worried." Balor said crouching down to meet his daughters face, she continued to cry almost unaware of her father's presence. "Nuala?" Tears streaming down her face. "Nuala? What's wrong? Why did you come out this far?" Through her tears and small hiccups Nuala whispered, "I was playing with Nuada. . . (hic) . . . and I looked in the water and . . . (hic) and I saw –"

Balor looked puzzled as his daughter stood, crying still, to show her father. Her linen dress was short enough that it reached barely past her knees, the wet fabric clinging to her porcelain skin. At first sight Balor saw nothing wrong with the child and thought maybe Nuada had played a cruel joke on her until he saw what had frighten her, trickling down her leg.

"Oh."

Nuada was held back by his nurse as Balor made his way back to them with Nuala wrapped in his hunting coat nestled in his arms, she desperately clung to her father, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

"Father?" Balor smiled down at Nuada. "Its alright, lets go home." Nuada believed his fathers words and felt a small bit of relief until he heard, as his father mount his horse and take Nuala from the Nurse who had briefly examined her whisper, "It's time to separate the two, have Nuala in her own chambers tonight." Nuada's mind shattered not believing his fathers words, he refused to believe them. At dinner that night he was the only one present at the table, his father off with the ministers, and his sister tucked tightly into bed, in a chamber of her own.

"All she had was a stomach ache." He mumbled as he played with his food, his appetite long lost. "I don't understand."

"Congratulations, little princess!" the nurse maid said as she brought Nuala her supper. Nuala laid in her bed confused, she wasn't sure how this could be a wonderful thing, in fact it frightened her and caused her pain. "Here, my dear, eat this. It will help with your stomach."

Nuala sat up as the maid place the tray on her lap, a bowl of sweetened milk with soft buttered potatoes, and a small loaf of bread to accompany it. Nuala took the spoon in her hand but couldn't bring herself to eat the food, the odor smelled sickly sweet. "Im sorry I'm just not hungry." Nuala said as she let the liquid poor from her spoon back into the bowl, the sound it made didn't help with her stomach.

"It was a long day for you, I understand. I remember when it first happened to me. I nearly jumped out of my dress, not sure what to do but mined you now I was a bit older and my sister was there to help me." The nurse maid smiled as she reminisced about her teenage years. Nuala stared down at her food wishing she could be back in her old room where everything was familiar. The maid lovingly rubbed on her lower back and it brought some relief to the aching bones, but it wasn't enough to soothe the pain of sudden change.

"What does this mean." Nuala spoke softly as tears threatened to fall.

"Well," the maid smiled gently as she continued to rub Nuala's back. "It means you can become a mother."

As morning came Nuada with Darragh went on for morning training, while Nuada remained in bed. She didn't want to move, she didn't want to eat, she wish she could curl up and hide away forever. Nuala was thankful her brother hadn't seen her like this and was envious that he couldn't feel any of this pain. There was a gentle knock on the door, "Come in." Nuala said from under the covers, her voice groggy.

Nuala didn't care to see who it was, but a sudden weight sat down next to her and rubbed lovingly on her shoulder.

"Nuala, we need to talk." Balor said gently.

Nuala still hadn't been able to stop crying and pulled the sheets of her face. Balor smiled tenderly seeing his daughters face swollen, her golden eyes puffy, her nose reddened and stuffed. "Poor thing. I'm sorry I wasn't much help yesterday."

"No,no. You were very helpful father, its just this is all so sudden, and I don't like it." Nuala motioned to her new chambers.

"I miss being closer to the garden, and seeing the vines crawl up to my window. I miss sharing my room with Nuada and watching him train. I miss everything and how it used to be. I hate ALL this father."

Balor chuckled a little "Báire, you can still be near the garden, and you can still see your brother."

"But father its not the same." Nuala protested hurt that her father would laugh at her.

"Your right its not. Listen Nuala," Balors tone becoming much more serious. "You are no longer a little girl, but a woman now, and we need to discuss your future."

"Take your arrow, pull back with your arm. No tighter. Now keep both eyes open." Nuada grunted as he tugged back the bow string Darraghs hand on his, the other positioning his arm into a proper angle.

"Good, now . . . Release."

Nuada exhaled and let go. The arrow screamed, as it made its way across the field finding its way to its mark, with a loud THUNK. A direct bullseye.

"Excellent your highness." Darragh said patting Nuada's back. "That's the first shot you've been able to hit all morning." Nuada said nothing as he placed his bow away.

Southwest of the castle Darragh trained Nuada, the morning hours were long and relentless. To Nuada they seemed to go on. Darragh was informed of Nualas current state, but he couldn't afford to be gentle with the prince despite with young princess was going through. He did however decided to prove on other skills. For much of the morning the prince raced across the country side on horse-back practicing his combat skills on the beast. Then it was archery, and now Darragh was preparing him for falconry.

"A hunt would be good for him." He thought. As the archery lesson came to an end the soldiers had begun to set off to prepare for the hunt. Darragh would have join them when he turned to notice Nuada starring back into the direction of the castle. It was some distance away but across the field from where they stood, past the tall trees and up the steep hill there it stood, and beyond that the sea.

"Your highness?" Darragh called.

"Things won't be the same again, will they?" Nuada said almost as if he were talking to himself. Darragh sighed and pulled his reigns to lead his horse back to Nuada. Side by side they both stared back to the castle, "A beautiful sight." Darragh thought. After some moments of silence Darragh answered, "No." he whispered to Nuada. Nuada sad expression deepened, his grip tightened on the reigns.

"But that doesn't mean something better isn't coming across the horizon for you." Darragh said as he turned to leave. Nuada was caught off by this comment but was grateful for his masters words. "Aiden help the boy," Darragh said "its only been a day since the separation. I pray training him to adult hood won't be this bad." He thought as he galloped away to join the rest of the soldiers.

When Nuada returned after a full day he headed straight for Nuala's room, to find her sheets in a tangled mess, but no Nuala. He asked the maid, "I'm afraid I'm not sure sire. She only said she wanted to stretch her legs."

Nuada searched all around the castle, in the garden, the courtyard, the stables, the kitchen, everywhere he could think that she might be. "Where is she?" He found her in the unlikeliest of places, the throne room. Entering he found her just standing in the middle of the room her eyes were locked onto the king seat. It was a bit of a concerning sight to see; Nuada reached out to her placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Nuala?" His words brought her out of her trance.

"Oh, Hello Nuada. How was training?" She smiled

"It was fine, is your stomach feeling any better?" he asked. Her expression sadden.

"It still hurts."

Without hesitation Nuada grabbed her hand and lead her out of the room down the hall. "If you still feel unwell than you shouldn't be out here. Come on I'll take you back to bed." He didn't get far when Nuala stopped him. "Nuada, my room is the other way." He unconsciously had been leading her to his room.

"Oh" he whispered, "That's right." They walked together for some time, their home was quite large for just three people; and they did it in silence neither could muster the words they needed until finally.

"I think father is sending me away." Nuada stopped, stunned "What makes you think that?"

"He told me, he wanted me to visit some of the neighboring temples. And when I ask if you or he were to come, he said no." Nuala and Nuada seated themselves in one of the many hall chairs and their she confided in her brother telling them everything that their father had discussed with her. "I don't know if I want to be a priestess." Nuala said. Uncertainty filled her and Nuada could sense it leaving him unsettled. He didn't want her to be one either, and the idea that their father was sending her away left him both angry and hurt.

"You are a princess! You are meant to do greater things in this world. Just tell father no." Nuada said standing up on top of his chair.

"But he is the king. What if he commands it?" She said looking unsure.

"As future king I command you to do what you want." Nuada said he stood on a hallway chair balancing himself on the chair arms pointing down at Nuala. She giggled at the sight, a very regal pose Nuada held. She breathed a sigh of relief. Nuada laughed as well. "What do you want me to do?" she asked, without hesitation Nuada answered, "I want you to be here with me."

"Ah! Your highness's. Supper is ready." A nurse maid called, "And you Nuala, should be back in bed resting."

"But I was just –"

"No but's young lady. I'll have your dinner sent up to you immediately."

The children parted ways agreeing to meet later. Tucked back in her bed Nuala nibbled at the small tray of soup and breads given to her. Her stomach was able to stand the flavor and she was grateful, she couldn't remember being so hungry. A knock came suddenly to the door and Nuala invited the visitor in.

"Good evening Nuala." Balor said with a smile.

"Father? Shouldn't you be having supper with Nuada?" Nuala asked surprised to see him here.

"Yes, but I had wanted to talk with you more about what we discussed this morning." Nuala appetite suddenly vanished.

"I feared that you may have gotten the wrong impression. I don't want you to think I'm sending you away. I'm allowing you to fulfill your role as a princess." Nuala looked puzzled "But priestesses are not princess's." She said giving him a questionable look.

Balor laughed "No not many are. But you understand Nuada is the first born and only male heir. He was destined to be king, destined for a higher purpose. You live to help your brother shine, but what of yourself? I didn't want you to think you could be little to no value if you stayed here." Nuala had never thought of it that way and Balor could see she understood his words. "It is your decision but just know that there is a whole other world waiting for you, Nuala. Waiting for you to be a part of it; just beyond those trees, across the fields and over those mountains."

"I heard father came to you again, did you tell him no?"

"What's that." Nuala questioned as she noticed the tray Nuada brought in, a cloth covered its contents. Nuada smiled, sitting beside her on the bed, "Your favorite." Removing the cloth Nuada had snuck her two pasties baked with wild field berries and spices with a cup of warm milk and honey. Smiling, Nuala brought the cup to her lips, the heat radiating, spreading through her finger tips, and with small sips, the warmth then expanded throughout her, soothing her throat and comforting her spirit. The rich taste of the milk left behind a sweet subtle hint of honey and numerous spices. The pastries she eagerly took as they were richly filled with the taste of butter and fruit. "So, you told father no, right?" Nuada asked again. Nuala stopped and stared down at her tray, she wasn't sure how she was going to tell him.

"Actually," Nuada's face began to sink.

"I agreed to go to the Gealach temple." Nuada stood back from her, anger rushing through him. "The Gealach temple?!" Nuada shouted so loudly it could be heard all the way downstairs.

"Nuada please don't shout."

Nuada tried his best to remain calm, but this sudden news had him pacing back and forth like their father. "The Gealach temple? Nuala, that's fifty miles away. Why?" Nuada looked as if he were on the edge of tears. It pained Nuala and she couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"Father said it was time for me to fulfill my role as a princess." Nuada found his place back on the bed beside his sister. "Then why don't you stay here with me, at the castle, our home. Why do you have to leave?" Nuala brought her gaze back to his. "I don't know but maybe that's what it means to be a princess. I want to do something more." Nuada's heart sank his eyes no longer able to meet his sisters gaze. Nuala held a sentimental smile reaching out she brushed her hands against Nuada's cheek. "I'll come home every now and again." She knew this would not comfort him but she was unsure of how else to pacify him. They sat for some time in a painful silence, Nuada felt as if this was his only chance to tell Nuala how he felt about her.

"Every day I share with you I share a form of guilt," Nuada whispered "The guilt that I had hurt you, but I want to protect you. I want –" the words were nearly stuck in his throat. "I want you to need me." he took her lingering hand into his, whispering "I love you." He wasn't sure if she had heard his declaration but before he could ask of her own feelings for him Nuala responded.

"Nuada, I don't need your protection."

She went on but whatever there was to tell him her words were silent though he saw her lips move. "she rejected me? She doesn't need me?" The words spun through his head and his anger grew.

"Nuada, it's for the best." His grip tightened to painful squeeze and it shocked Nuala that he would intentionally cause themselves pain. It frightened her and she tried to remove her hand from his "Ow! Nuada stop!"

"Fine." He whispered his temper rising. He slapped her hand away getting up to leave. He had never felt this embarrassed and angry before, "If you want to leave, then leave! I don't care!" He shouted before slamming the door to her room, leaving her, a tiny bruise forming on her wrist.

"Nuada?"

 _Eas_ – waterfall

Báire – Sweetheart

 _Gealach_ – Moon

 **Writers Corner**

*Slips out from under the rock hands you this and makes a hasty retreat* LOL! Hey guys. Wow I'm super sorry it took this long AGAIN I don't want that to happen once more, but yeah here is the lovely chapter 2 DECISION, (DECISION, DECISION). I actually got into trouble writing this chapter, I was writing it at work and my boss told all my co-workers it was very embarrassing anyway. I'm sorry I was MIA I was actually in Ireland and boy I needed that vacation, well, actually it was for school. BUT STILL! NO EXCUSES! I apologize if my Gaelic is off. Later!


End file.
